Use Your Ability to Strike Back
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: “Are you ready Teme?” Naruto memandang kapten Anbu di depannya dengan senyum mengerikan, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah dengan horror. Parody lemon, ajang senang-senang Fujoshi. Warning inside. Maybe BDSM. Spesial for SasuNaru day


Autor's Notes:

-Parody Lemon

-Rate M. HARDCORE YAOI. Ajang senang-senang Fujoshi (baca: saia). Yang ga suka silahkan klik ikon back dan meninggalkan saia dalam keadaan terhormat sebelum muncul keinginan untuk memaki dan memflame saia

-Pairing NaruSasuNaru. Er~ ini xxxsome bukan?

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading, selamat menistakan diri

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' Naruto Pov dan Flashback ucapan Gaara

Sumarry:

"Are you ready, Teme?" Naruto memandang kapten Anbu di depannya dengan senyum mengerikan, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah dengan horror. Parody lemon, ajang senang-senang Fujoshi. Beware. Warning inside. Maybe BDSM. Pairing NaruSasuNaru. Spesial for SasuNaru day

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**USE YOUR ABILITY TO STRIKE BACK © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Naruto frustasi sekali soal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Bukan, bukan soal kekhawatiran tentang pacarnya itu akan selingkuh dengan cewek lain. Sejak zaman Gennin, Naruto sudah tahu kalau Sasuke itu homo tulen. Hal itu tak perlu diragukan. Mau Julia Perez atau Beyonce joged-joged striptis sambil bugil di depan Sasuke 48 jam non stop. Naruto yakin barang milik kekasihnya itu tidak akan berdiri seincipun. Dia berani mempertaruhkan jabatan Hokagenya.

Masalahnya bukan itu.

Juga bukan soal ketakutan kalau Sasuke selingkuh dan memacari cowok lain. Tidak, tidak bermaksud narsis atau kelewat ge-er. Tapi posisi Naruto sebagai **Uke Idaman **versi** Shinobi Time** tidak terbantahkan. Naruto yakin Sasuke belum sedepresi itu, sampai rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai **Mega-Seme** tergress sekaligus **Most Wanted Man se-Konoha** hanya karena menggandeng Uke yang lebih jelek dari dirinya.

Tidak, masalahnya juga bukan itu.

Jauh lebih _emerjensi_ dari pada hal kecil soal perselingkuhan.

Tapi kenyataan kalau Sasuke acap kali menyiksanya di ranjang. Entah itu karena ingin mencoba gaya baru seperti di buku Icha-icha Tactis yang Sasuke baca atau hanya sekedar iseng mengerjainya saja. Entahlah, pikiran Uchiha terlalu absurd untuk dimengerti oleh otak Naruto yang pas-pasan. Yang pasti Uchiha termuda itu suka sekali kalau melihatnya berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan sampai tidak bisa menggerakan badan seincipun.

Seperti yang terjadi tadi pagi, lagi-lagi Kapten Anbu dengan code name Hawk itu tanpa rasa bersalah menggarapnya di atas meja Hokage dan menyebabkan berkas-berkas misi yang harus diperiksa Naruto lecek dan berlumur lendir.

Hei, kapten Anbu macam apa itu? Bukannya melindungi atasannya, malah melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh.

Dasar Teme mesum..!

Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Iruka sadar dan mengamuk habis-habisan mendapati berkasnya yang ternoda cairan nista. Sekarang sih belum. Soalnya mantan Senseinya itu sedang disibukkan oleh kedatangan petinggi dari Suna.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage Gaara sudah datang,"

Seorang lelaki yang baru dipikirkan Naruto, sosok dengan rambut berkucir tinggi yang memiliki bekas luka memanjang di hidungnya membuka pintu pelan dan mempersilahkan seorang pemuda berambut merah masuk ke dalam Hokage office sambil mengangguk hormat.

"Er... Terima kasih Iruka," Naruto memaksa cengirannya dan berusaha bangkit untuk menyambut sahabatnya yang berdiri di pintu bersama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata lavender. Tapi badannya tidak mau berkompromi. Naruto malah terduduk lagi dengan pekik kencang dan muka pucat pasi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil berlari mendekat dan menegakkan badan Hokage berambut pirang di depannya dengan hati-hati. Ekspresi pemuda itu tidak berubah drastis, hanya mata emeraldnya yang sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya..."

"Sedang ambeiyen, Hokage-sama?"

Seseorang memotong kalimat Naruto.

Neji sudah melongok penuh minat ke arah balon pelampung yang menjadi alas duduk Hokagenya. Jelas-jelas pemuda itu sedang berusaha tidak meledak tertawa melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Muka Naruto langsung merah padam tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak ingat pemuda Hyuuga di depannya ini adalah orang kesayangan sahabatnya. Naruto tidak akan segan-segan memakai teknik Sage dan mengurung Neji selamanya dalam kekai. Naruto sudah menyiapkan makian pedas untuk membalas, tapi kalimatnya gagal keluar.

"Shut up, Hyuuga!"

Yang membentak bukan Naruto, meskipun di dalam hati pemuda pirang itu ingin sekali merasengan pantat Neji. Tapi aksinya dipotong oleh seorang yang sudah merangkul pundaknya dengan santai. Seragam Anbu menempel pas dengan postur sempurnanya. Dan dari rambut spike bergaya jabrik yang mampu merobohkan tiap wanita dan Uke di seluruh Konoha, Naruto tidak perlu meminta orang itu membuka topengnya. Jelas-jelas itu Sasuke Uchiha. The one who raped his body few hours ago.

"Te...Teme, er, maksudku Anbu Hawk, le...lepaskan tanganmu," gagap Naruto sambil memandang tak enak ke arah Gaara dan Neji yang mendadak memasang wajah super pintar, "kau berjaga saja di luar,"

"Tidak bisa Hokage-sama, saya ditunjuk langsung oleh petinggi Konoha untuk melindungi dan membantu anda. Itu termasuk menghindarkan anda dari ancaman gosip murahan dan membuat anda senyaman mungkin," Sasuke menjawab malas-malasan sambil membopong Naruto ala brydal-style. Kaki pemuda itu menendang pelampung di kursi Hokage sehingga benda itu mendarat mulus di atas sofa single berwarna orange, "begini lebih baik," komentar Sasuke setelah mendudukkan pemuda yang digendongnya ke sofa single yang dimodifikasinya barusan. "Silahkan, Kazekage-sama," lanjutnya sambil mengangguk hormat.

"Terima kasih, Hawk," Gaara membalas seadanya dan berjalan mendekat untuk duduk di sofa tepat di depan Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung lenyap menyerap ke lantai tanpa pamit.

"Jadi begitu yah,"Neji mengikuti pacarnya dan duduk di sebelah Kazekage setelah komentar barusan, bibirnya melengkung dalam senyum puas yang menyebalkan.

Gaara tidak menanggapi, tangan putihnya membuka berkas di hadapannya, "Aku buru-buru, Naru, banyak..." Kazekage muda itu melirik pemuda disebelahnya, "...urusan. Langsung saja ke pokok masalah", Gaara kembali menekuni berkas di depannya, "Jadi untuk ujian Chuunin tahun ini Suna akan... Kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu membelokkan kalimatnya, serta-merta mata emerald sang Kazekage mendongak menatap Naruto yang sepertinya akan menangis.

"Tidak,"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, jadi..."

Kalimat Gaara terhenti lagi, "yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa mukamu begitu?"

Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya, kilat kesal dan frustasi terpancar dari mata safirnya, "Oke. Iya, aku apa-apa. Puas?"

"Tidak. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya..." Hokage berambut pirang itu melirik pemuda Hyuuga di depannya yang sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan tanpa permisi, "bisakah kita berbicara berdua saja?" lanjut Naruto penuh harap. Pemuda pirang itu sungguh tidak menyukai jutsu yang dikeluarkan Neji, selalu mengingatkannya pada Sharingan milik Sasuke yang seolah siap menelanjangi dan membongkar rahasianya yang paling dalam. Naruto sudah cukup muak dengan pengintimidasian.

"Baiklah," Gaara menatap pacarnya, "pergilah ke tempat biasa, aku akan menyusul 30 menit lagi,"

Neji langsung memasang wajah protes. Mata lavendernya mendelik menyalahkan pada Hokagenya, "Demi Jashin-sama, kita baru bertemu dua menit," bentaknya tersinggung.

"30 menit lagi, oke?" sang Kazekage sudah mengecup bibir pemuda Hyuuga itu dan mengantarnya ke pintu. Membuat Neji harus keluar sambil memaki-maki.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Gaara ketika pemuda itu duduk kembali.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang-panjang, "Sasuke..." desisnya lebih mirip rengekan memelas.

"Ya?" sang Kapten Anbu mendadak sudah muncul dari dalam lantai ala Zetsu, memandang Hokagenya penuh tanda tanya.

Naruto cengo, "Aku tidak memanggilmu,"

"Masa?" tangan putih berbalut pelindung Anbu itu naik ke dagunya dengan pose berfikir, "jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengar suara sexy memelas yang memanggilku dari ruangan ini. Sangat menggairahkan!" lanjut Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang mendadak lebih merah dari pada rambut Gaara, "yakin bukan anda, Hokage-sama?"

Orang yang ditanya membuat gerakan ambigu antara menggeleng dan mengangguk.

"Bukan anda juga, Kazekage-sama?" tanya Sasuke dengan nasrisnya.

Gaara langsung memasang tampang terhina, "Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha,"

"Maaf, hanya memastikan, soalnya..."

"Keluarlah, Teme, aku sedang membicarakan masalah penting dengan Gaara." Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan membentak.

"Anda tidak bergosipkan, Hokage-sama?"

Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung memerah lagi, "Ten...tentu saja tidak. Kami sedang mendiskusikan soal ujian Chuunin."

"Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?"

Lemparan asbak menyambut Sasuke yang langsung menghindar ala Matrik, "Tidak ada yang menyebut namamu, sekarang keluar. Dan jangan menguping."

"Fine," kapten Anbu itu kembali masuk menyerap lantai sambil melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh yang membuat Naruto merasa bokongnya perih.

"Bisakah dipercepat, Naru. Neji tidak suka menunggu." Gaara memecah lamunan si rambut pirang yang masih menatap lantai dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

"Begini..."

XxXxX

Naruto duduk di kamarnya, hanya memakai kaos orange dan boxer. Sengaja memakai kostum mengundang karena dia tahu kekasihnya akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Tak diudang, tak dijemput, dan tak diantar, itulah Sasuke, bukan jelangkung.

Si Hokage pirang sudah memutuskan akan berbuat sesuatu malam ini, karena Gaara juga berpendapat kalau hubungan ini tidak sehat. Bukannya Naruto tidak suka berhubungan fisik dengan Sasuke, dia sangat menikmati tentu saja, sakit pinggang dan tak bisa berjalan adalah resiko. Tapi harus ada penyelesaian untuk menghadapi kegiatan beringas Sasuke di ranjang, sebelum ini benar-benar jadi masalah.

"Tok, tok," jendela kamar Naruto digedor dua kali, detik berikutnya benda itu terbuka dengan derak keras, menegaskan kalau seseorang di luar sana tidak benar-benar berniat mengetuk, tapi hanya berbasa-basi. Selanjutnya Naruto dapat melihat ketika jendela membingkai seseorang pemuda berambut biru gelap bergaya jabrik sedang menyeringai dengan khasnya. Dia melompat mulus dan mendekati Naruto yang duduk di ranjang.

"Selamat malam, Dobe,"

Naruto mendongak, memasang senyum paling manisnya. Kalimat Gaara terngiang di pikirannya, 'Use your ability to strike back, Naruto.'

"Selamat malam, Teme," jawab si pirang.

"Kau terlihat manis malam ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya,"

"Terima kasih, Teme, kaupun terlihat tampan seperti biasa,"

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat kekasihnya menelan ludah ketika mata onyx-nya menyusuri kaki Naruto yang terbuka, membuat dia harus menahan tertawa, 'Ah sejak kapan kau kuat iman begini, Sasuke?'

Si Hokage menggeser duduknya mendekati pemuda di sebelahnya, 'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali Naruto,' ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku ingin bicara, Teme," mulainya sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke pipi pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan, lengannya menangkap tangan tan Naruto dan menciumnya.

"Hanya soal..." kalimat si pirang terhenti ketika Sasuke sudah menariknya dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan beringas, "aah, Teme, slow down," erang Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi seperti biasa, dia kalah kuat. Lima menit mereka berkutat, Naruto mati-matian mengendalikan diri, berusaha tidak lepas kontrol dan pasrah di bawah tekanan si pemuda Uchiha. Sasuke sudah berhasil melucuti pakaian mereka dan sepertinya sudah tidak tahan untuk memulai aksinya. Dan Naruto merasa inilah waktu yang tepat, pemuda itu mengumpulkan chakranya dan mendorong lepas pelukan Sasuke, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu mendelik marah dan berhenti dengan tak rela.

"Apa-apaan kau?" bentaknya dengan kilat marah di Sharingannya yang menyala-nyala.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih menarik," Naruto bangkit dengan terengah-engah, berusaha menahan kontak mata agar pacarnya tak meledak marah.

Sasuke mencibir dengan gaya khas Uchihanya, terpasang jelas kalau dia meragukan kalimat kekasihnya.

'Seorang Uke idamanpun tetaplah di bawah kendali Seme! Thats the common rule!' begitulah yang kira-kira ditangkap mata safir Naruto atas pandangan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya si Hokage muda sambil kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dia memasukkan dua jarinya ke mulutnya sendiri dan menggunakannya untuk menelusuri dada kekasihnya yang terekspos. Sekali lagi kalimat Gaara terngiang di telinganya, 'Use your ability to strike back, Naruto.'

Sasuke terdiam, mata onyx-nya menelusuri Naruto dalam jeda yang lama.

"Percaya!" akhirnya kata itupun keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha.

Naruto tersenyum senang, 'Great! Gampang sekali,'

"Baiklah, diamlah di situ, aku akan memulai," kata si pirang sambil sekali lagi memunculkan senyum mautnya. Dia mundur dan berdiri ke tengah ruangan, tangan tan-nya membentuk segel Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu yang memunculkan tiga kopiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Senyum maut Naruto terkembang lagi, tiga kopiannya berpencar dan mengepung Sasuke, dua diantaranya berhasil mendaratkan totokan sempurna di antara mata serta di leher si pemuda Uchiha.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan jutsu apapun dalam waktu dua jam ke depan."

"Jadi?" balas Sasuke tenang.

"Pernah melakukan fivesome?"

Raut tak perduli lenyap dari wajah si pemuda Uchiha ketika dia membelalak.

"Dengan kau sebagai ukenya?"

XxXxX

"Are you ready, Teme?" Naruto memandang kapten Anbu di depannya dengan senyum mengerikan, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah dengan horror.

"Tu, tunggu, Dobe, aku..."

"Bukannya kau suka gaya baru?"

"Tentu, tapi..."

Kopian Naruto yang pertama mengunci sebelah tangan dan kaki Sasuke bagian kanan, dua yang lain mengurusi sebelah kiri dan menahan badannya.

"Nikmati saja kalau begitu." kata Naruto kalem sambil memainkan milik Sasuke dengan lembut. Kopiannya yang pertama dan kedua ikut mengecup masing-masing puting. Sedangkan kopian yang terakhir mulai menjelajah ke arah rektum Sasuke. Sukses membuat si pemuda Uchiha berteriak kencang.

"Dobe... Agghh..!"

Raba, putar, elus, kecup, zig-zag, Naruto belum merasa kegiatan dari masing-masing kloningnya, tapi menatap dirinya sendiri merape pacarnya, sungguh merupakan pemandangan yang benar-benar aneh sekaligus menakjubkan. Erangan liar Sasuke menggema di seantaro apartmentnya, membuat Naruto merinding sekaligus bersemangat.

'Inikah yang kau suka dari melihatku, Teme? Teriakan frustasi yang memabukkan?'

Suara kecupan di badan Sasuke bertambah keras, Naruto dapat melihat titik-titik merah bermunculan di dada kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengerang kencang, membuat mulut kloning pertama naik dan menelususi hidung si Uchiha dalam gaya nakal lalu mengecupnya. Naruto diam, dia tahu kalau yang melakukan itu adalah dirinya sendiri, tapi entah mengapa rasanya cemburu juga.

Lima menit mereka bekerja, tak lama kopian Naruto menghilang dalam plop pelan, membuat si pemuda pirang merasakan semua sensasi mencicipi pacarnya secara mendadak. Naruto menelan ludah. Pening sendiri oleh kelakuannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke terengah-engah, seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, sehingga Naruto harus menggeleng pelan agar tak mengacaukan rencana dan menyerang Sasuke yang terlihat sangat erotis. Pemuda pirang itu bisa membaca kalau pacarnya was-was, frustasi antara merasa keenakan dan kengerian, sama seperti dirinya. Posisi mereka seimbang, Naruto tidak di atas angin walaupun dia yang memegang kendali. Skor satu sama. Dia tahu.

"Bagaimana, Teme?" tanya Naruto sesaat kemudian.

Sasuke masih terengah-engah, berusaha berbicara diantara nafasnya yang memburu, "Ma, masih belum,"

Naruto tersenyum lagi, 'Tinggi sekali harga dirimu, Teme, seperti dugaanku, kau menganggap kita seri,' pemuda pirang itu memejamkan mata safirnya sejenak.

'Jika dia tak terpengaruh, tambah dosisnya,' kalimat Gaara terdengar seolah pemuda itu sedang membisikinya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, kembali mundur dan membentuk segel Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu, memunculkan lima kopian lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita coba sevensome," kata Naruto kalem, bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Sasuke dan meniup lalu menjilatnya, membuat kekasinya mengerang, "masih dengan kau sebagai Ukenya,"

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu terucap, serentak lima jutsunya itu menyergap Sasuke ke ranjang, sehingga si pemuda Uchiha terjatuh dengan debam kencang. Dua memegang masing-masing tangan, dua lagi mengunci masing-masing kaki, sedangkan yang terakhir menahan kepala Sasuke agar tak bergerak.

Senyum Naruto terkembang lagi, "Kali ini kupertaruhkan jabatan Hokageku, kau pasti jera, Teme,"

Adam apple orang yang diajaknya bicara bergetar dalam gerakan yang menggoda, tanda bahwa dia sedang menelan ludah dengan khawatir.

"Mari mulai,"

Kopian Naruto yang pertama dan kedua yang menahan kaki Sasuke dengan kaki juga, kembali menyerang puting dan perut pemuda Uchiha itu dengan beringas. Kopian ketiga dan keempat menyerang leher dan telinga Sasuke. Sedangkan yang terakhir berjongkok di atas kepala si Uchiha termuda, menyorongkan kejantanannya ke mulut si kapten Anbu.

"Jangan lupa masih ada yang mengurus menu utama, Teme," kata Naruto riang sambil menarik bantal dan mengganjal pinggang Sasuke dengan sehati-hati mungkin. Dapat dilihatnya badan pemuda Uchiha di depannya menggeliat dan bergetar kencang ketika lima kloningnya bergerak aktif menggigit dan menjilat serta meminta Sasuke mempercepat oralnya.

"Ah, bad boy," desis Naruto pada kejantanan Sasuke yang tegak berdiri, mengelusnya perlahan dan mengecupnya dengan penuh penghayatan, "jatahmu nanti, aku harus mengurus partnermu," lanjut si pirang sambil menyusupkan jarinya ke lubang Sasuke.

Badan si pemuda Uchiha mengejang, dia tak bisa berteriak karena kejantanan kloning kelima berada di mulutnya, sebagai gantinya kopian itu yang mengerang, mungkin Sasuke menggigit penisnya, entahlah, Naruto hanya menduga-duga.

Jari ketiga telah masuk dan berputar di dalam diri Sasuke. Sebenarnya si Hokage muda tahu kalau dia tidak harus mempersiapkan Sasuke lagi, ketika foreplay yang pertama sudah ada kloning yang mengurus itu. Tapi prinsip slowly but sure benar-benar dipegang Naruto. Pacarnya lumpuh menggunakan jutsu selama dua jam, kenapa tak dimanfaatkan saja. Bukankah pembalasan itu harus terasa lebih pedih? Oh oke memang perumpamaan itu tidak pas, tentu saja, Naruto mengutipnya dari kalimat Gaara ketika dia masih sadis dulu. Tidak nyambung.

"Aku akan masuk, Teme," kata Naruto ketika jari tan-nya ditarik mundur, "aku akan melakukannya perlahan, selembut kau memperlakukanku ketika kita bercinta," lanjut Naruto kalem. Tentu saja dia bersungguh-sungguh dan tidak bohong. Sasuke selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tapi lembut dalam patokannya, dan standar Sasuke selalu tinggi dalam hal apapun, khas Uchiha. Silahkan tebak sendiri lembut yang bagaimana yang Naruto maksud.

Kejantanannya ditempelkan ke rektum Sasuke, lalu digeseknya pelan, terus begitu dengan percepatan konstan. Dalam dua menit milik sang pemuda Uchiha merekah merah dan Naruto yang melihatnya langsung membaca pertanda, tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan, dia mendorong badannya kencang.

Masuk.

Miliknya berdenyut di dalam Sasuke, membuat si pemuda Uchiha terlonjak beberapa senti dan tersedak milik kloning kelima.

Seumur hidupnya Naruto hanya pernah bercinta dengan Sasuke, tapi tanpa perbandingan dengan siapapun, pemuda pirang itu tahu kalau milik kekasihnya sempit sekali, menegaskan kalau area itu belum pernah terjamah. Mau tak mau Naruto mesti berbangga juga, menjadikan sang Mega-Seme sebagai uke, dirape pula, mungkin di seluruh dunia, hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya, Naruto, si Uke idaman.

"Aku mulai, Teme..." Naruto bergerak pelan, kelima kopiannya juga ikut menyerang.

Maju, mundur, jilat, gigit, kecup.

Tangan Naruto juga ikut bekerja, membelai milik Sasuke perlahan dan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kau mempesona sekali kalau dilihat dari sini, Teme..." desah Naruto di antara kegiatannya. Dia bohong tentu saja, pacarnya selalu memabukkan dari manapun sudut pandang melihatnya. Tidak hanya dalam posisi tertidur dan kaki mengangkang dengan diri-dirinya yang lain sedang menggarapnya. Sasuke selalu tampan, bahkan di saat dia tertidur dengan menganga dan ileran sekalipun. Oke, yang terakhir adalah bohong, jangan merusak image kekasih sendiri, gaya tidur Sasuke sangat cool dan macho, tidak ada yang meragukannya.

Mereka terus bekerja, kloning pertama menggigit leher Sasuke, yang kedua menyerang telinga, ketiga dan keempat mengurusi pinggang dan dada, kloning kelima memaju-mundurkan bokongnya agar Sasuke lebih mudah mengoral. Sedangkan Naruto sediri bergerak cepat, memompa dan meremas.

Kopian kelima mengerang. Naruto mendongak sekaligus kaget karena rektum Sasuke menjepitnya. Pemuda pirang itu mempercepat gerakannya, memilih ejakulasi bersama. Akhirnya mereka seperti membuka minuman bersoda yang telah dikocok serentak, mengeluarkan banyak buih putih, dengan kata lain menyemburkan sperma berjamaah. Sasuke di perut Naruto, sedangkan si pemuda pirang dan kopiannya menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh dan mulut pacarnya.

Saat berikutnya lima kloning Naruto menghilang dengan plop pelan, dan Naruto merasa badannya mengejang ketika sensasi dua kali ejakulasi masuk ke dalam dirinya, membuat pemuda pirang itu ambruk ke badan kekasihnya dengan terengah-engah.

Lama mereka terdiam, mencoba mengambil nafas dan mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Lain kali, Dobe, kita lakukan dengan cara yang biasa saja, seperti saat pertama kali kita bercinta," kata Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap kepala pirang yang berada di dadanya.

"Tidak ada gaya seperti di buku Icha-icha?" tanggap Naruto dengan sama pelannya.

"Tidak,"

"Tidak ada kegiatan yang membuatku memutuskan pita suaraku, sakit pinggang, atau tidak bisa berjalan?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji soal itu, tapi..."

Naruto mengangkat kepala pirangnya, "Jangan lupa, Teme, aku bisa berubah menjadi seribu orang, siapkah kau dengan thousandsome?"

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan horror. Naruto dapat merasakannya.

"Fine, Dobe, what ever you want!"

Seringai manis terkembang di wajah si Hokage pirang ketika dia memeluk kekasihnya dengan rasa terima kasih yang teramat sangat.

XxXxX

Epilog

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata emerald berdiri di samping pemuda lain berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender, tidak jauh dari apartment Naruto. Si pemuda berambut merah terlihat sedang menutup sebelah matanya dan menatap ke arah jendela kamar sang Hokage. Jauh di sana, di dalam kamar Naruto, terdapat benda bulat yang terbuat dari pasir melayang-layang di atas dua sejoli dan lima Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu yang sibuk bergerumul.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Gaara," si pemuda bermata lavender angkat bicara, seiring dia berucap, urat-urat pucat yang sedari tadi mengelilingi matanya lenyap, "jadi mari kita selesaikan acara intip-mengintip ini dan melanjutkannya dengan kegiatan kita sendiri."

Si pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara diam sebentar, tak lama dia menarik mata pasirnya dan mengiyakan ajakan kekasihnya tanpa bicara.

XxXxX

Fin

XxXxX

Last Author's note:

Nista... Otak saia benar-benar bejad, fict SasuNaru day macam apa ini? *jeduk-jedukin kepala ke kaki Sasuke*

Sebenarnya mau bikin rape yang lebih hot dengan lima kloning ditambah Naruto yang masuk bergantian lalu masuk sekaligus. Tapi ga jadi, terlalu sadis, mungkin Sasuke bisa mati dan saia juga bisa disantet berjamaah oleh SasuNaru dan Sasu fans *tertawa nista sambil ngumpet dibalik Naru dan mengibarkan bendera putih*

Use Your Ability to Strike Back Special for SasuNaru day, status complete

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
